Cemetary Weather
by JustBreathe4799
Summary: First attempt at a Stiles/Derek. Told in 3rd person omniscnet. After being attacked by wolf hunters, Derek goes to Stiles' house for safety. Somehow, among all the anger and nervouseness, a bond develops between them. Please read and review. :
1. Time Bomb

**CHAPTER ONE. **

"_From the get go I knew this was hard to hold, Like a crash the whole thing spun out of control." – All Time Low 'Time Bomb'_

Derek Hale stood in front of what he'd call a typical suburban home. Brick foundation made up about a third of the house, while the other two thirds were covered in cream-colored, plastic siding. The most striking feature of the home was the white wrap-around porch, decorated with bright baskets of flowers and beige lawn furniture. The yard was well kept, the vibrant green bushes and grass maintained. This was the home of Stiles Stilinski. To be honest, Derek had expected nothing less. Stiles' dad was the county sheriff, so it only figured they would have a nice house. Stiles' Jeep was parked in the driveway, and Derek considered sleeping in there rather than actually disturbing Stiles.

But it was storming out, and he was drenched from head to toe. He was also enduring some of the most awful physical pain he had ever felt.

It had been a typical night for Derek, or so it began. He'd just gotten through with hunting and decided to work out since he was not yet feeling sleepy. Working out was a big de-stressor after dealing with Scott's antics all day. Pushups and pull-ups were his favorites. They allowed him to feel the burn; the pain. He'd heard the two hunters enter the house. He was a wolf for Christ's sake. He could hear a pin drop a mile away. He quickly got out of sight and was able to lunge at the male hunter, knocking his head against the wall and putting him unconscious. Kate was more difficult though. She'd been hunting Derek for quite a while. She whipped to a long, stick-like weapon. He figured a couple hits wouldn't hurt, so he lunged for her too, only to receive a jolt of electricity to his mid-abdomen. The pain radiated waves of electricity coursing through his veins. From the top of his head to the tips of his fingers and toes he felt as if he was being pricked with needles. He tried to lunge again, but was jolted once more. This time closer to the heart. He lay there. She wanted information about the alpha. Like the alpha wouldn't be dead if he knew who it was. She talked about his sister. The only family he'd had left until she was found in the woods, chopped in half. He knew the hunters had something to do with her death. He found the energy to put up a struggle. Another shock. He let out a scream. It wasn't them who did it, she told him. So it must have been the alpha; he killed one of his own kind. Another shock, and then Kate and the other took off, smiles on their faces. Derek punched the floor, laying in the fetal position as the pricking sensation increased. Anger was bubbling up inside him.

He knew he had to get up and go somewhere. Those hunters could come back at any minute and finish him off. He slowly got up, using the stairs as support. He found his shirt and jacket and threw them on, heading out into the night.

Every step hurt a little. The waves of electricity were still moving through him. And to make it worse, it was raining; pouring. It was like being struck by lightning. His entire body quivered, and his heart was beating faster than ever. He could hear the blood pumping through his head.

There was only one dilemma for Derek: Where to go? He was thought of as a killer by nearly everyone in town, and had also gained the reputation of a drug dealer. Scott hated him with a passion and even though Derek was his key to life, he wouldn't let him stay there. That left one other person: Stiles Stilinski.

Derek walked up the cement walkway and stared up at Stiles' window. It was big and illuminated by a desk lamp. He could see Stiles peeking out the window, yet trying to hide himself. He could also hear the steadily increasing beat of Stiles' heart as he realized who was standing in front of his house. His eyes bulged and his mouth gaped open, and he started breathing as if he were about to have a heart attack. "No way, no frickin' way!" Derek heard him breathe, throwing his hands up in the air.

He pounced on the roof, now standing in front of the window and peering in at shocked Stiles. Stiles threw open the window and shouted, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

He was lucky there was a heavy downpour, or else the neighbors might have heard him.

"You don't look so good. What happened to you?" Stiles asked, moving toward his bed.

Derek could barely speak. He gasped as he pulled himself through the window. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and could understand why Stiles looked so freaked out. His usual tan skin was a pasty white color, and there were deep purplish bags under his eyes. He just screamed sickness.

"Please tell me you did not get shot again, because we won't be able to get the bullet and I can't chop off your arm!" Stiles shouted in a whisper, panicking.

"Calm down. I didn't get shot. I was just attacked by Allison's werewolf hunting Aunt. She came to my place, her and another guy. I attacked the guy, but she pulled out a taser and got me a few times."

Stiles looked at him in astonishment. That had to suck. At least he wouldn't be chopping off any arms soon.

"So why are you here?" Stiles asked.

"I can't go home, because they could come back and attack me again. And I don't have anywhere else to go. I came to you because I knew Scott would say no. I need to stay here, just for tonight. I could also do with a shower and some clean clothes."

"Okay, that I can do," Stiles reassured him. He felt kind of bad for Derek, but he was still pretty nervous. There would be a werewolf capable of killing him sleeping in his room tonight. He'd be lucky if he could shut his eyes. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of PJs, figuring Derek's broad shoulders would be no match for any of his T-shirts.

"Here's some pants, bathroom is across the hall, and when you're done sleep over there," he said, pointing towards a corner by the closet and throwing a pillow and blanket. "And try to be quick; my dad's not exactly your biggest fan."

Stiles lay down in bed uncomfortably, punching his pillow as Derek left the room. If his dad came home to find Derek Hale in his house, Stiles would be grounded forever, and then some.

Derek could hear Stiles' heart rate speed up yet again. He knew he'd made the boy nervous and angry. He knew Sheriff Stilinski could discover he was there at any moment. He quickly turned on the shower, leaving the water as warm as his skin could handle. There were four bruise-like welts on his torso, and as he stepped in to the fountain of warmth he began to relax. The welts stung as the met the water, but he grew used to the feeling. He stepped out and dried off quickly, throwing on the pajama pants Stiles had given him. He hurried across the hall and made a bed in the corner, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep no matter how exhausted he was. It just felt good to be safe. Well, for the most part. Stiles could be a little neurotic sometimes.

"Thank you, Stiles," Derek said, the tone of gratitude recognizable in his voice.

"Yeah," Stiles replied. "You're welcome."

"I know you hate me, and you're only doing this because Scott is your best friend and he needs to stay safe, but I appreciate it," Derek said before closing his eyes and resting his head on his pillow.

"Derek, I don't hate you," Stiles whispered, sitting up in bed. "You're just always there, stealing the spotlight when something needs figuring out. You think you know everything and treat me like an idiot. Do you really blame me for being so hostile?"

"I'm sorry," Derek murmured. "I just want to help. Scott is completely alone, that's what you guys don't understand. I have no idea who the alpha of his pack is, or even the pack that he belongs to. I'm the only wolf around here though. At lease the only wolf that is willing to reveal myself and put my life on the line to help him. All you two want me to do is go away. Do you realize that if I go away Scott is left clueless and possibly dead?"

Stiles felt like a complete asshole. All Derek wanted was to protect Scott, and as weird as it sounded, him too. All they had been doing was shunning him, refusing his help.

Stiles was oozing with guilt now. He had heard about what happened to Derek's family from Scott. Wolf hunters had set their house on fire, burning it nearly to the ground. Eleven people inside, some not even wolves. Everyone besides him, his sister and his uncle didn't make it out. His Uncle was now in a medical facility because Derek couldn't take care of him. Scott said he suffered from horrific burns on one side of his body and was either unable to speak or in a state of permanent shock. Then Derek lost his sister a few weeks ago, when she was found in half in the wood near his house. Derek had been the prime suspect for his sister's murder, but Stiles knew t couldn't have been him. He was hurt, and guarded himself well. Now he was a loner who stayed in his half burnt up house. That had to be one tough life. He knew Derek's story. Maybe it was only fair for him to share his own.

He climbed out of bed and walked over to the corner where Derek was laying, and sat down next to him. He could just see the outline of Derek as he sat up and stared at him.

Stiles reached for the desk lamp and turned it on. The bulb was close to dying, so they were just barely illuminated with light.

He didn't exactly know what to think of Derek's condition. His normal complexion had returned, but he had swollen, red welts all over his chest. He could see Derek's hands shaking if he paid close attention.

"Do they hurt badly?" Stiles asked nervously, reaching out a hand and caressing the welt nearest to Derek's heart with the gentlest touch.

"Not as much as they did. They've healed a lot already," Derek replied softly, and Stile's noticed that he had stopped shaking.

"Scott told me about your family, you know, what really happened. I'm really sorry. Truth is, my dad isn't home. I don't know where he is, or when he'll even be home. Or, if he'll come home at all. Some nights he does. Most nights he works late, falls asleep at the station, and just wakes up and gets working. He's all I really have left. My mom died a few years ago from cancer. Before then my dad tried to be around a lot. We'd do things, like sports and stuff. I knew he was there for me when I needed him and that he'd protect me. Now I never see him, and he leaves me here alone until the late hours of night. No one calls to make sure I'm okay. Nothing; I'm alone. A-and Scott has become so infatuated with Allison, and this great new life he has that he can't bother to ask me how I am doing. I'm honestly not sure that I know myself." Stiles stared down at his lap, noticing that he was now the one shaking.

Derek wasn't sure how to respond. He was taken aback by Stiles' display of pure and raw emotion. The boy truly trusted him. He wasn't used to sharing emotional things with people. He had led a life full of pain, which left him cold, hard and guarded. Somehow he found his guard slipping away, and let himself open up to Stiles.

"When my family was killed in the fire, there were no words to describe it. I was left alone. I was a kid, and I was all alone except for my sister. I was supposed to protect her. I turned my back for a minute and she vanished. Then she turns up dead. And I'm the suspect. I wouldn't kill all I had left. I can't even describe how I feel now. Guilty. Abandoned. Cold. Hard. There's nothing left for me. Be happy you have one person in your life who cares about you, even if you can't tell."

"I guess so," Stiles whispered softly, preparing to get up off the floor. "I wish I could find them."

"Wait," Derek muttered, grabbing Stiles by the wrist. "You did find them. I'm here, and I care."

Derek had a death grip on his wrist, but Stiles wasn't afraid and he didn't try to move anywhere. His heart was pounding.

"I knew your dad wasn't home. Your heart is the only one I hear beating in here. He could feel Stile's blood pumping through his veins. He pulled Stiles closer to him until their mouths were barely separated. He could smell the spearmint toothpaste Stiles had used. Stiles was barely breathing now. He was nervous, and Derek could tell.

"Relax," Derek whispered, moving his hand to the back of Stiles' neck and pushing their faces together. Their lips met in a soft, wet kiss. Stiles was inexperienced, but soon got the hang of it. He wrapped his arms around Derek and let himself fall into Derek's hold as Derek lightly circled his neck. Stiles let his hands run over Derek's arms and down his chest as Derek pried open his lips and stuck his tongue in Stiles' mouth. Stiles did not protest, returning the favor. He was straddling Derek now, wanting more. Derek was trying to fight the urge not to give in. He heard a car pull up in the driveway, but ignored it as he fondled Stiles' inner thigh. He heard a door open and softly close but instantly ignored it as Stiles shoved his hand in Derek's pants. He wanted so badly to take the boy, have his way with him. Then he heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. It took everything he had to push Stiles off of him.

"Get in bed, and pretend to be asleep," he ordered Stiles.

Stiles could tell by Derek's tone that he was serious. He ran to the bed as Derek dashed out the window. Just as he shut his eyes, his dad opened the door and poked his head in. He walked across the room, shut the window and left. As soon as the door was shut and he his father's bedroom door shut, he ran and threw open the window.

"Derek?" He whispered. He stepped out onto the roof in to the pouring rain and looked around. Derek has vanished.

He climbed back inside, changed, and lay down in bed. The window stayed open, just in case.


	2. Pretty Eyes

**Chapter Two.**

"_Cause you and your pretty eyes, keep me alive." –'Pretty Eyes' Alex Goot_

Stiles could barely make it through school the next day. From the minute he woke up this morning his mind had been focused on the previous night's events. So focused, that he forgot to take his medicine. Derek had kissed him. Touched him in places he's never been touched before. He had touched Derek, and he liked it. He wanted to do it again.

He slowly began winding up all day. So badly that Scott, who was usually preoccupied, asked him if he was okay. Of course he said yes, but he wasn't so sure. It was like someone had a hold of him, and if they let go, he would go insane. The day slowly passed as his head became clouded with thoughts and questions. Where had Derek gone? Why didn't he come back? Did the wolf hunters get him?

By the time the school day drew to a close, he was so out of it he didn't notice the dismissal bell had rung. Someone bumped him quite hard as they passed by, bringing him out of his trance, and nearly knocking him out of his seat. He looked towards the door. Of course it had been Jackson.

Even though school was over, there was still lacrosse practice. There was no way he would be able to run around on a field and chuck balls at people without becoming neurotic. Coming to the conclusion that it was best to skip practice, Stiles headed to his jeep. There was always a couple extra aderoll in his glove department, so he took one and immediately began to calm down. He hurriedly pulled out of the parking lot, deciding to pay Derek a visit.

It was his turn to creepily show up at Derek's house. Of course he couldn't pounce on the roof, or hear Derek's heart beating, but it would be slightly unexpected.

Derek's house was…interesting. That was about all Stiles could come up with. Derek literally inhabited what was left of his burnt up home. Half the house was pretty much gone, and the ends of the wood that was left were charred black. The wood was dull and worn and rotting in a couple places. Shingles were missing from the roof that still remained, and Stiles could spot a window that wasn't broken. He wasn't sure if it was from the fire or the people who walked through the woods and got a laugh out of harassing the town creep. The porch ran the front length of the house, and what remained was falling to shambles. Stiles carefully made his way up the steps.

He pushed open what was left of the door and stepped inside the house, where everything seemed a shade darker than it had when he was standing outside. Walls were charred, and there were items littering the floor that had been destroyed in the fire but never disposed of. A decaying staircase led up to the second floor, but Stiles glimpsed into the darkness and decided he'd pass. The house gave off a feeling of anxiety. The burnt up remains of Derek's family were in here. He had no idea how Derek survived here.

"Looking for someone?" Stiles heard behind him. He knew it was Derek, but he jumped anyway.

He looked much better today, Stiles thought. His skin had returned to its usual tan color, and his grey eyes sparkled when the light hit them. Today he wore a long sleeved slim-fit tee that matched his eyes along with tight black jeans. The outfit clung to him in all the right places, and Stiles couldn't help but stare.

Derek enjoyed how adorable Stiles looked. He wore relaxed jeans in the lightest shade of blue, paired with some converse and a multi-colored plaid shirt. His deep, brown eyes seemed quite large today too, and reminded Derek of puppy eyes.

"Hey," Stiles said softly, turning around with his hands buried in his pockets. He was nervous again Derek could see.

"Hi," Derek replied, trying not to grin. He enjoyed the fact that he made Stiles nervous a little too much. "What are you doing here?" he asked, taking a step toward Stiles and letting the smile creep up on his face.

"Well you just disappeared last night, so I had to make sure you were okay."

Derek was taken aback by the thought. He didn't know Stiles cared that much. He also lightened up when he thought Stiles may have actually just missed him.

"How do you live here?" Stiles asked with all seriousness.

Derek walked over and sat on the staircase, allowing Stiles to roam freely.

"As strange as it may sound, this is one piece of my family I have left. It may be charred and messy and unsafe, but I know that here is where my family remains. When I'm here, I don't feel so alone. I don't feel like a part of me is missing. It's comforting even though it is destroyed. In my head I can still see how it used to look. I can walk into a room, and memories will just come flooding back. In a weird way, I think this place keeps me alive."

Stiles could understand that. Sometimes he drove out to the cemetery and sat at his mother's grave for hours talking to her, remembering her. Thinking about his mother made him quite sad, and his mood took a rapid turn.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Derek asked Stiles, noticing his had sunken. Maybe it would cheer him up.

Stiles was no boy scout, so he had never been one for nature. He couldn't even recall a camping trip as a child. Derek on the other hand, was a werewolf. So of course he enjoyed nature. It was fall, one of Derek's favorite seasons. The leaves decorated the trees in a variety of colors, and the sun shone down, giving the day a warm feel. The leaves crunched beneath their feet as they moved along a path Derek has traveled many times. He found himself more relaxed than usual in the presence of his newfound companion. He knew exactly where he was taking Stiles. It was his special place.

After a few minutes of silence they emerged at the edge of the woods where there lay a river. As Stiles looked down he could see all that lay beneath the crystal clear water. There were five or six rocks interspersed throughout the water to make a path across. Derek put a hand on Stiles' lower back, urging him forward. The current of the river didn't look strong, and he didn't see any waterfalls up ahead, so his fear of falling disappeared.

They made it to the other side fairly quickly, and Derek took off towards a tall, large boulder. He easily climbed to the top and patted the spot next to him. Stiles struggled, but finally made his way up and sat next to Derek. The whole scene was very serene. Stiles felt better sitting in the middle of the woods, alone with the werewolf that has kissed him the night before than he'd felt in a while.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Derek decided to make conversation.

"So Stiles," Derek laughed. "That's quite the name."

"Well as weird as Stiles sounds, it isn't my real first name," Stiles said, blushing.

"Then what is?"

"Genim," Stiles said, turning shades redder.

Derek didn't say a word. He looked Stiles right in the eyes, teared up, and just started laughing like crazy. Stiles had never seen Derek smile this way, and it made him smile too. Derek has pearly whites and they spread into the largest grin, dimples included. When Derek's laughing spout was finished, he wiped his eyes and looked up at Stiles.

"Where did your parents find a name like Genim?"

"Well my mom picked it out. I'm not sure my dad agreed with it, but he went along with the name for my mom's sake. I don't really know the origin or meaning; I just know that my middle name was Stiles. That's what I've been called for as long as I can remember."

Derek knew that even though Stiles wasn't fond of the name, it meant something to him because his mom has picked it out. Derek has what he called a natural gift. It wasn't part of being a werewolf, just something he was born with. He was always able to read people easily, and sense their emotions. Derek could tell that Stiles was at peace with him here in the woods, but that talking about his mother had brought up some pain. He figured maybe they were such good company for each other because they both understood loss and pain, so it was rarely brought up.

"Derek?"

"Hmm?" Derek replied, coming out of his trance.

"Were you born a werewolf? Or did you get bitten like Scott?"

"I was born a werewolf," Derek began bitterly. "I'm pretty sure it was genetic mutation that ran in my family. My parents spotted it in both my sister and I when we were young. It isn't anything I would wish on anyone. My first complete transformation was awful, besides the fact that I had to go through it alone. The constant shifting from wolf to human, unsure how to control it, or what brings you back. The anger, that's what really gets us. Something you could have easily brushed off, or stayed mad about for a few hours causes us to lose control. The minute our heart starts beating faster, we know a change is going to occur. Unless you know what it is that brings you back down. But as a newfound wolf, one who has changed for the first time and has no control, who knows how long that can take. It took me a few years. Besides that, there's the alpha, who is pretty much your master. You listen to him, or you won't survive. You kill when they want you to kill. Being a wolf is not something I would have ever wanted in my entire life."

"So…you've killed?" Stiles asked, feeling stupid because he already knew the answer.

"Yes. When your alpha orders you to kill, you kill. We don't just go out and kill harmless humans, if that's what you're wondering. The alpha may to send a message, but we kill each other, other wolves. Or wolf hunters. And it's not like killing is easy for us. It's basic instinct though. How we survive."

Derek's fists were balled now. Stiles knew that he wasn't angry at him, but angry about what he was. He was ashamed.

"I still remember my first kill. I was kind of like Scott, new to the whole thing and stupid. But unlike Scott, I knew I had to do it to survive and that there was no away around it. I didn't realize what was happening as I killed him, because he attacked and anger bubbled up inside me, fueling me to fight until he died. I felt so guilty afterward that it was unbelievable. People tried to explain to me that it's how we survive, but I couldn't believe it. I had taken another human's life. That left me with some major guilt. It took me years to recover."

"How many people have you killed?" Stiles questioned.

Derek found it odd how calm Stiles was sitting next to an angry killing machine.

"I've only killed a few. Unlike some werewolves, I only kill when the alpha calls for it. And before you ask, yes there are werewolves out there that kill simply for pleasure. The alpha, for instance. He has us to kill for him when hw really wants someone dead. But when he's in the mood to go offing us, he does."

That scared Stiles. That was two people that he cared about who could randomly be murdered by a macho wolf at any moment.

"C-can you kill people you care about? Like the ones you love?"

Derek knew that question was coming. Being with someone like him gave people a reason to be afraid.

"I don't know any wolf who ever has, or has been ordered to. The ones you love are the ones who bring you back from the persona so full of anger. So no Stiles, I cannot kill you."

Stiles had been staring out across the water as Derek explained. Now he turned to look at him.

"What did you just say?" He asked. Truthfully, Stiles knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it.

"Well, I've been thinking about it. Last night when I left your place, I tapped into my anger and shifted. But then I thought of you and I was brought back and calmed. I thought of those huge brown eyes you have, so warm and comfy. And yes Stiles, I just told you I love you."

"Is this some twilight thing?" Stiles asked, confused.

Derek looked at him like he was stupid. Stiles realized he'd probably never heard of twilight before.

"Have you…imprinted on me?" Stiles whispered.

"I don't know what you're even talking about," Derek laughed. "All I know Stiles Stilinski, is that from the first day I met you I felt something towards you. I confirmed that feeling last night. I love you. Like an unconditional, hopelessly romantic love. As in I will give you my all, everything I have for you. I will protect you. You are mine, and I am yours."

"Well in that case, I love you too," Stiles whispered breathlessly as Derek put a hand over his.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining. He was with the one he loved, and he felt truly happy. He turned and moved his face toward Derek's, closing his eyes and giving him a long, passionate kiss and their fingers intertwined.


End file.
